


Step by Step // F.W. vs G.W.

by mentally_unstable_emoji



Category: America's Got Talent RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Golden Trio Era, Hufflebuddies, Hufflepuff Original Female Character(s), I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ravenclaw Original Male Character(s), With very little appearances of said Golden Trio, america's got talent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentally_unstable_emoji/pseuds/mentally_unstable_emoji
Summary: Leonardo Majan is a Muggle-born wizard in his 5th year at Hogwarts. What happens when he falls in love with Fred Weasley? What about if his best friend, Rebecca Randoll, does too? One day Leo goes to America's Got Talent, he meets Panic! At The Disco. Why they're there, he doesn't know, but he notices Brendon Urie. When Leo gets asked to join the band, he says yes. But how will life at hogwarts go? What about with Fred or Becca? Maybe the journey to love may be harder than he thought?
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Male Character(s), George Weasley/Original Male Character(s), Lee Jordan/Luna Lovegood





	1. Chapter 1

"So Leo, summer break is almost over, what are you going to do to end it on a high note?" My best friend Rebecca Randoll, aka Becca, asked me while we were with my cousins in the pool. 

"Well heck if I know," I replied splashing my youngest cousin Vector, aka Vex. He's my favorite, keep that in mind for later. "Maybe watch some more America's Got Talent, dream about dating Fred Weasley." I continued. 

“Lee, you’re all over Fred, why don't you make an entry for AGT?” Becca replied 

“Maybe I will,” I said pushing Vex into the pool before he could jump back in.

“You will?” Becca raised an eyebrow at me.

“CAP BRUH!!!!!” Vex screamed when he came up from the water.

“Do you even know what that means?” I asked him.

“No,” he shrugged. “But kids say it so…”

“Go away Vex,” I turned away from him. "You're being annoying."

“I’m not annoying,” Vex pouted.

“Yes, you are,” Becca supplied. “That’s why we nicknamed you Vex.”

"Whatever, you guys need to go pack anyway. We're going to Hogwarts!!!!" Vex screamed

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a wizard." Becca smiled. "It'll be your first year,"

_Lord take me now...._


	2. Chapter 2

"ONE TIME" I yelled

"You still ate them," Rebecca said as we left Olivanders from when getting Vex his wand.

"Dogwood, Unicorn Hair, 9 1/2 inches" Vex recited holding the wand box.Wm

"Yes, we all know you're mischievous and playful," Rebecca said laughing.

"Oh, and what's yours?" Vex pouted.

"Mine is 13 inches, Thunderbird tail feather, Rowan wood." Rebecca stated like it was yesterday she got her wand.

"And I believe I told you mine is 11 1/2 inches, Cypress wood, and White River Monster Spine core." I reminded him.

"Ok, all we need to get now is our books from Flourish and Blotts" Rebecca reminded us.

{Time Skiparoo}

"Come on!" Rebecca urged me as my finger hovered the submit button. I was going to submit my AGT audition before we left for Hogwarts. The twins had dared us do do something we really wanted to do before the feast so I was submitting my application.

"Okay..." I breathed out shakily, before shaking my head and just pressing. Then, I panicked jumping up and pressing my screen multiple times, despite there not being any buttons. "I take it back!! I take it back! No, no, no, I can't do this! Go back!"

"Leo!" Rebecca grabbed my shoulders. She grinned, "You did it. You've had that application video for almost a year and have always been afraid to submit it. You finally did it!" 

I smiled. I did do it. "Damn. I did. Okay, let's go to Kings Cross we're gonna be late. Come on, Vex! Let's go!" 

Vex came bounding down the stairs and landing in the living room, flourishing his arms dramatically. Rebecca snorted. "You are so gay." She laughed.

"Girl, stop vexing!" Vex smiled.

{Skipping again}

"Bye!" Vex called, waving at us and walking backwards before hitting a blonde boy in the face with his crazy movements. "Oh, sorry." He said quieter and the boy, who's maybe a year older than him, smiled as they started talking and I felt three emotions.

Happy my brother found a friend.

Smug because he was blushing hard and I could tell he liked this guy.

And confusion on how I managed to raise a gay 11 year old. (Although, I kinda knew how)

"Hey Shortie." I heard the slightly deeper voice of George say behind me and I turned around to smile at him. George grinned back opening his mouth to say something before I saw his twin walk up. Fred was slightly taller and his hair was a bit messier. They both had muscles but Fred's bulged more. Or he just wore tighter shirts. Either way, I could feel drool collecting in my mouth.

"Hi!" I chirped, smiling a bit brighter. I noticed a scowl on George's face but it was gone so fast I thought it wasn't actually there. George made a come on motion and we all walked to the train.

"Did everyone do it?" Fred asked once we were seated. Rebecca next to Fred, George next to me, me across from Fred.

"Yeah." I nodded

"Me and Fred blew up a toilet." George said proudly and I laughed.

"Didn't your mum tell you not to do that?" I asked

"Well-" George started but Fred cut him off. Me and Becca looked at each other in shock. 

'What do you think happened?' She mouthed and I shrugged. They never cut each other off. They finish each other's sentences but never cut each other off. Ever 

"Leo, did you hear me?" I heard George whisper in my ear. 

"Huh? Oh no." I blushed and I don't know why but George just smiled. "I asked you if you had any plans for the first Hogsmeade of the year?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you're asking me out, George Weasley." I grinned playfully. "But to be honest, can we stay in? Just the two of us."

"Uh, yeah, of course. Why?" He asked.

"'cause... I submitted my form for AGT." I whispered. Simon Cowell is a wizard so me and George would binge AGT and BGT while Fred and Becca played Quidditch with Ginny and Ron. So naturally, George knew of my wish to try out.

"Really?" He asked, pleasantly surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah. That's what I really wanted to do. And the letters should be coming in around that time. So, I wanted you with me."

"Why me?" George asked and I paused. I had never thought about that. I guess... He was closer to me than Fred and Becca and I will always be best friends but I feel like she was closer to Fred and I was closer to George. 

"Because... Even though Becca and me will always be close. I think... In the last couple of years, everything's changed. And... Well, you're my best friend."

George smiled happily. "I'll take it, mate."

Suddenly, a weight crashed into me. I hugged Rebecca back in shock. "Okay Becca, what was that for?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry." Becca whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I asked. But she ignored me.

"Woah, Rey. I just asked you if your challenge for this summer took place on the train cuz we're almost at Hogwarts." Fred chuckled and I almost swooned.

God, I'm pathetic.

"Well... Yeah. It does. I can actually do it in here." She said and I furrowed my eyebrows, she never told me this.

"Okay, go ahead." George urged and Becca gave me a look that told me that sorry would be useful in a couple of minutes.

Becca fidgeted nervously before leaning in and....

... kissing Fred smack dab on the lips. And the worst part; he kissed her back.


	3. Chapter 3

*Leo's POV*

Everything was dull. I barely registered George and Fred screaming at each other, Rebecca sobbing and apologizing to me, or the crowd that had gathered around the four of us.

"What the hell, Fred?!" I tuned in slowly to see Fred clutching a bloody nose with a super pissed expression as George stood in front of him, blood on his knuckle as he breathed heavily, glaring at his twin.

"George, calm down! What are you so angry about?!" Fred yelled and George swung and hit Fred in the eye. I was in shock, Fred and George never disagreed much less get in a full on fight.

"Stop the violence," I said dully. Fred obviously didn't hear me because he made a move to strike his brother but I ran in front of George. A harsh blow to my jaw caused it to bleed and bruise as my head hit the compartment wall and I felt a warm substance trickle down my neck.

"Leo!" I hear George yell as I faded in and out of consciousness. "FRED!!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT HIM! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE SO BLOODY PISSED OFF ABOUT!" Fred roared. I vaguely noted Ron rushing into the compartment and Lee Jordan and Harry Potter holding the twins back.

"Oh, bloody hell." Ron muttered, kneeling next to me, turning slightly green. He reached out to touch the cut on my jaw but I flinched away before he could get close enough. Ron winced. "Sorry. And, sorry about Fred punching you. You know he didn't mean it."

I nodded, feeling slightly sick. No, I didn't know that. I'm not sure I know much anything right now. "Yeah, I know. I'm fine. Just... help the twins."

Ron nodded, standing back up and stepping in between his brothers, putting a hand on each of their chests to attempt to stop them from continuing to fight. "Hey hey, we're a family! What happened to that?!" Ron cried.

"Oh please, he doesn't need a family, he's crazy!" Fred yelled back, scowling deeply.

"Everyone leave!" Bec-... Rebecca screamed at the crowd of people. It dispersed and Rebecca knelt next to me, putting her hand on my jaw delicately. "Leo, are you okay?" she asked softly but I barely heard her and I didn't care much about answering anyway. What was I supposed to say?

No, no, I am most definitely _not_ okay. You just kissed the boy I've been crushing on for just about 4 years and caused two of my favorite people in the world to fight. I think I might have actually loved him. With all my heart. But you kissed him. And the worst part is; I'm not even mad at you. I'm just hurt. I can't find it in myself to be mad at you. If you did that then you really must like him but you didn't tell me. Instead; you hid it from me. We didn't get the chance to talk it out. 

That's probably what I was supposed to say.

Instead,, I just muttered a small; "I'm fine."

Fred and George continued yelling at each other, both breaking free and continuing to fight. "Stop! Stop!! Please!" Rebecca cried, getting up and pushing them away from each other. Lee, Fred, Ron, and Potter got shoved out of the compartment as Rebecca ran back in crouched next to me again. She opened her mouth to say something before George pulled her up and guided her towards the door. Well there's one thing that hasn't changed. No matter how mad he is, you can trust a Weasley to never lay their hand on a female. Except Ginny. I saw her bitch slap a girl in the face once.

"Get out." George growled, accioing some ice packs and pressing one to my jaw.

"Please George, he's my best friend-" 

"Get. Out... Now."

"I'm so sorry..." Rebecca whispered, more tears collecting in her eyes.

"Leo, are you alright, mate?" George asked, his voice suddenly much softer.

I felt my eyes get wet as I threw myself at my best friend, wrapping my arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. George put his chin on my head, rubbing my back comfortingly and whispering words of reassurance that everything was going to be fine. I felt an unwelcome feeling rise up in my stomach.Here George was, dealing with my mess.

Where was Rebecca? Wasn't she supposed to be the one comforting me? She's the one who kissed my crush. But I probably wouldn't have genuinely wanted her here anyway.

Where's Fred? He didn't even apologize for hitting me, his brother did it for him. But he didn't mean to, his adrenaline was pumping.

Why was George here? I owed him everything and he owed me nothing.

I frowned to myself, realizing - every time I broke down at Hogwarts, _every time_ , no matter if he was there or if all he did was hear about it - George had always been there for me. He would sit with me after something happened just to make sure I was okay. And sometimes whenever school was just beginning to be too much, he would secretly get some Butterbeer and we'd... we'd sneak out to the lake and just talk. And when I fell off my broom during that game against Hufflepuff and Pomphrey told me I couldn't play anymore, even though the rest of my team barely gave it a second thought, he brought me my homework everyday and we'd play exploding snap. And... whenever we'd binge Whatever's Got Talent he'd let me fall asleep on him and-

"God, why can't _you_ be Fred?" I sobbed, my head feeling light from all the crying.

George froze. "What?"

"Why did I have to get a stupid crush on my stupid best friend's stupid crush? Why can't I fucking just fall for the right guy?" I cried, not even fully aware of what I was saying. 

"Leo," George pulled back, looking me in the eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with Fred!" I confessed. "An-And Rebecca knew and she still kissed him which is why I got so upset but it's really not her fault, it's mine for not making her believe she could talk to me! And Fred doesn't even give me the time of day! He's probably straighter than a line - and you probably are too, so I don't know why I'm telling you this, which is the problem! You're the one who's always there for me, even Rebecca's not around as often as you are! And I trust you more than I trust myself and, ugh, why can't Fred be more like you? Why did I have to end up on my knees sobbing because my dumbass heart couldn't just feel for the right person?"

George's face saddened. "I've known you were in love with Fred since third year. It's written all over the way you look at him. That's why I got so angry."

"Hmm?" I looked up at him, wiping my eyes.

"I love you. But _you_ love my brother." George admitted.

I frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Eh." The redhead shrugged. "It's fine."

I didn't believe him but didn't push. "So you love me, I love Fred, and Fred likes Rebecca who likes him back. What a fucked up friend group we have."

George chuckled sadly. "I wouldn't say we have much of a _group_ anymore. Now it's just us."

"Just a couple of pathetic, lovesick homosexuals." I laughed tearily.

"Speak for yourself!" George playfully punched me in the arm. "I'm not pathetic nor homosexual. I'm straight."

"But you said...?" I trailed off, my heart dropping. It was another one of his jokes, wasn't it? But George hadn't been the one to make jokes at a bad time - that was Fred.

My friend thought for a second. "I guess I'm... Leosexual!"

"Pfft- what?" I laughed, feeling my face heat up.

"Yup!" George smiled.

I grinned back at him before my face fell. I quickly realized the unwelcome feeling in my stomach, wasn't a feeling. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which just happened to be somebody's bag. Emptying the contents of my stomach as George rubbed my back soothingly, I felt more disgusting than ever. Once all my breakfast and lunch from the past week was gone, I didn't sit back up - instead, staying a good five or six minutes over the bag, just coughing up spit.

When I finally pulled back, I looked at the chunky orangey mess in the bag and frowned, looking over at George. "U-uhm, sorry... was this yours?"

"Nope, it was Fred's." He pointed to the big blue 'F' on the bag. My eyes widened and I felt shame overtake me, but also... satisfaction?

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Hey, no, it's okay." George smiled slightly. He looked out the window, standing up and turning the light on and closing the blinds. "We should probably get changed, the train's gonna stop soon."

I nodded, pulling my uniform out of my (puke free) bag. As I got ready to leave the compartment, George stopped me, shaking his head. "What?"

"You lost so much fluids today, plus, you just vomitted. If you so much as _sweat_ you're gonna shrivel up from lack of water." He denied.

"George, I'm fine, I can go-" I tried to protest but George shook his head again, stepping out of the compartment and closing the door.

I huffed to nobody in particular, glaring at the uniform next to me. I hummed to myself as I got dressed, but when I stood up to button my pants, my head pounded and black spots danced in my vision. I shook it off, successfully securing my pants. But when I leaned back down to grab my blue and bronze tie, I felt my body slumping forward and my vision blacked out.

* * *

*???*

As I walked back to my compartment I prayed, for his sake, that I didn't see Fred fucking Weasley on the way. Luckily, I didn't. Unluckily, I heard a couple _thumps_ in quick succession from inside a compartment. I pulled the door opened, my wand drawn before it clattered to the floor next to an unconscious Leo.

"Ohhhh no." I muttered, my hands hovering over his form shakily as I tried to figure out what to do.

"What's going on, what happened? Is everyone o- Leo?" I turned to see two Ravenclaw girls I barely recognized standing in the doorway. "What did you do to him?"

"Me?!" I asked incredulously. "What do you mean, me?"

"We're not idiots, asshole." The second one spat. She had an American accent, though it was different from Leo and Randoll's. "Do you even _see_ the way he looks at you? God, you're such a dumbass. It's no surprise your brother punched you, you totally deserved it." Ouch.

"Yeah, get out." The first one glared, narrowing her eyes. They both reached down to pick Leo up. "We'll take care of him ourselves."

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" I cried. Both girls froze in their tracks, scowling at me.

" _What_?" The first girl rolled her eyes.

I debated my next move. If I did the first option, my twin would hate me forever and evermore and we'd probably never make up, which would be potentially damaging to the family dynamic. _But_ , if I did the second option I wouldn't be able to figure out the fucking mess that is whatever is going on now.

"I-I'm George."

* * *

*George's POV*

I opened the door to the compartment, freezing when I saw Leo was gone. In fact, everything but Fred and Randoll's bags were gone. I felt panic rise up in me as I went down the hallways, knocking on compartment doors asking if they saw Leo.

"Come in."

"Have you guys seen Leo?" I asked.

Hermione shook her head, pulling her cat closer in her lap. "Nope."

"We're not supposed to tell you." Harry shrugged.

"Harry!" Hermione smacked him on the shoulder.

"Where did he go?" I questioned.

"We're not supposed to tell you." Harry repeated.

"I _need_ to know where he is and if he's okay." I insisted.

Ron's eyes scanned my form suspiciously before they landed on my wrist. I looked down at the bracelet Leo had made in first year. It had been to big for him then so he gave it to me, it's too small for me now but I still wear it - nothing out of the ordinary. I'm losing patience. Can't I just get a straight answer?! " _George_?"

"Yes, Merlin, it's me. Now; where. Is. Leo?" 

"W-wha-?" He spluttered.

"But 'George' just went to the back of the train with Cho Chang and Roxanne Wilson." Hermione frowned, her eyes widening slightly. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply, trying to keep my anger in check. 

"George? Are you alright?" Harry asked.

I fumed silently, nodding sharply and turning on my heel. "That bastard." I muttered, slamming the door behind me and power-walking to the back of the train. When I knocked on the door, "George" opened it, his eyes widening almost comically.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Roxie spat.

"Roxie, it's important-" I started but she glared, I knew that glare enough to know to shut up. Roxie gave Cho a meaningful look, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the compartment.

"Look; you don't get to see him. I don't want you to talk to him, don't even give him the hope, okay?" She demanded.

"Roxie-"

"Do you understand?" Roxie scowled. I deflated, nodding. Roxie gave a satisfied nod, turning to walk back into the compartment before she stopped. And without looking at me, she spoke quietly yet strongly. "And don't call me Roxie... _Weasley_."


End file.
